


Dancing by Candlelight

by amaresu



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner and dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing by Candlelight

Music drifted across the room. On the table laid the remains of dinner, taper candles burning down. Shoes were discarded by the couch, pushed under the coffee table, which had been moved to the side. Occasionally laughter would bubble up as one of the two dancers messed up a newly learned step.

“I rather like your Earth dances.” Vala commented as Daniel spun her around. “Of course you still haven't taught me this tango I've heard so much about.”

“Tango?” Mild tones of panic could be heard in his voice. “The tango is a complex dance. And I don't have any music for it. Rain check?”

She looked at him skeptically and then smiled. “I'll hold you to that.”

“Maybe next week?” Daniel asked as he dipped her. It would give him time to work up the nerve to teach Vala how to tango.

“It's a date.” She reached in and kissed him on the cheek. Conversation was dropped for the time being and together they danced in the candlelight.


End file.
